Tales of Darkness
by Vaderpeace
Summary: Hey, this is my first RWBY fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! This is suppose to be about my own characters that I created and it takes place two years before the events of the normal RWBY story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is my very first RWBY fanfic story about my own OC characters. It may not be the greatest but i hope you enjoy it!  
**

The Tales of Darkness

Chapter 1

The Distressed Boy

It was a cold dark and gloomy day as the clouds blocked the light of the sun. A tall, muscular teenage boy with smokey grey eyes and blackish silver hair was standing over two grave stones that read, _Cloud and Lotus Nightingale_. The boy just stood there, fists clenched, trying not to remember the day his parents died. All he thought about was the hatred he felt for the sinister group known as the White Fang, who were a group of Faunus that rebelled against the entire human race. This boy was named Zadymiony Nightingale.

The weeks rolled by as Zadymiony got out of bed, got changed into his usual clothes. He wore a black gothic coat with a belt that had a grey buckle with two silver wings. At the tail of the coat were raven feathers that were attached and one silver pauldron on each shoulder. He also wore black boots and black leather gloves. He picked up his masamune sword, which was folded into the hilt of the sword, equipped it onto his belt and started walking down to his school known as Sanctum.

There were a lot of students at Sanctum. Some were joking around with their friends, while others just sat and worked on whatever work they had to get done before class started. Zadymiony walked inside and as soon as he did there were hushed voices. Everyone had gone rather quiet after hearing the news of his parent's death. Every now and then when he walked he would hear people saying stuff like, "Is it true?" or "I just can't believe it" or "Do you think he should be here after something tragic like that?" Nonetheless, he ignored them. He continued to walk, but without looking, he bumped into one of his classmates.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Zadymiony said trying not to look him in the eye.

"Here let me help you get your books."

"No thanks, I got them," Zadymiony replied.

"You sure?" asked the boy looking rather worried. "Because I could just…oh I didn't realize but your Zadymiony aren't you?"

Zadymiony was a little surprised at this. Almost everyone in the school knew who he was. But this boy, he didn't know who he was until now. Looking awkward at the situation the boy then said:

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"It's fine, I'm used to it," said Zadymiony.

There was a slight pause, then Zadymiony finally asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…"

But before he could finish the bell rang for class to start.

"Uh-oh I got to go but if you want I'll see you later."

"Sure," muttered Zadymiony waving goodbye to the boy.

* * *

Later, around lunch time, Zadymiony sat at his usual spot in the cafeteria, at the table in the back of the room where no one sits except for him. Just then he heard his name being called and looked up. It was the boy from before but this time Zadymiony could see what he looked like. He had silver hair with black eyes and wore a brown jacket with a belt crossing from his left shoulder and connecting to another that was coming down from his right shoulder to his left hip. He also wore black pants with a grey belt and, strangely enough, one black glove on his right hand.

"Is it okay if I sit down with you?" he asked.

"Of course," said Zadymiony talking a bite from his sandwich.

After a few minutes of eating lunch and hearing constant whispers and seeing people point out the fact that there was another boy sitting with Zadymiony, he finally spoke.

"I never got your name."

"My name…is Platinum," he muttered as though he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"Well nice to meet you."

After a long pause there were a lot more whispers about something that had just happened.

"What are they talking about?" asked Zadymiony.

"Oh, well you see," said Platinum trying not to look too worried, "There was a boy who just got kicked out of school, Wai, I think is what his name was."

"Well that's too bad," murmured Zadymiony.

"And it was only his second year too, can you believe it?"

"I don't know, to be honest I'm not really sure what to think."

After a while, lunch ended and they went to their classes for the rest of the afternoon.

"See you later then," called Platinum waving a hand goodbye.

"Yeah," called back Zadymiony.

For the first time in weeks he felt happy. Maybe he should feel happy. Maybe he should try to get back on track, but something was still on his mind. Not that someone was kicked out of Sanctum, but it had to do with Platinum. Zadymiony thought for a moment.

 _"What's under his glove?"_

* * *

After school had ended, Zadymiony headed to the back of the school, into the woods, and found himself in a clearing where there was a little wooden cabin.

"Hey, are you here?" he called.

The door to the cabin opened and a girl, slightly shorter than Zadymiony, walked out and ran to give him a hug. This was Coral, she had long brown hair and wore a light blue dress with white trim and two mismatching shoes, one blue and, the other pink.

"What took you so long Zady?" she asked releasing him.

"I was talking to a friend I made," he said, trying not to look embarrassed.

Coral gasped.

"You made a friend?! Wow, I didn't think that was even possible for you."

"Well, aren't you my friend too?" he asked, still looking embarrassed.

"No, I don't count," pouted Coral sticking her tongue out.

"Gee, thanks," said Zadymiony rolling his eyes, "So do you want this food I brought you or no?"

Jumping with glee, Coral took the bag and they both went inside the cabin.

Inside the cabin was a small bed, a fireplace, and a wooden table with two wooden chairs. As they sat down, Zadymiony took a small box out of the bag and handed it to Coral.

"What? Aren't you gonna eat too?" she asked looking confused.

"I'm not hungry," said Zadymiony looking out the window.

Coral sighed, got up, and walked over to him.

"What's on your mind?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing," muttered Zadymiony, still looking out the window.

Coral raised an eyebrow. Zadymiony knew she wasn't going to give up so with a heavy sigh he turned to look at her and said.

"It's my friend," he said, "There's something about him that just bugs me for some reason, but I can't figure it out."

"Like what?" asked Coral, now looking over Zadymiony's shoulder.

"Well, he seems pretty normal except."

He paused.

"He wears one black glove over his right hand."

"Ooh, a mystery," said Coral excitedly, "You should ask him."

"Wouldn't that be a little nosy?" said Zadymiony with a small smile.

Coral laughed.

"I'm just kidding. You should probably get to know him more before you go ask him about that."

"Well, what should I say?" Zadymiony asked.

"Have you talked about anything?" asked Coral, "Did you learn anything about him?"

"The only thing I know about him is his name," said Zadymiony.

"And what's his name?" she asked.

"Platinum," said Zadymiony.

There was a long pause until Coral finally said.

"That name sounds a little familiar."

"What, you know him?" said Zadymiony raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"A little bit, ooh now I remember," she said putting her fist into her palm.

"Really?" said Zadymiony in surprise.

There was another long pause.

"Nope, never heard of him!" cried Coral jumping up.

Zadymiony just stood there, dumbfounded, until he got up and bonked Coral on the head.

"You're supposed to be helping," said Zadymiony looking irritated.

"I know," said Coral rubbing her head. "But I just wanted to have a little fun."

Zadymiony sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

* * *

Platinum was walking along the street. He was used to walking alone. He sat down and took a break. He looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky looked so beautiful it made him smile.

"This place is wonderful," he said to himself. "I wonder if I'll be able to go to Haven, or maybe Beacon."

He sighed, got up, and continued to walk. It was nearly dark when he got to his house. He opened the door, put his things away, and slumped into bed. He didn't feel like getting up. He felt like he had just run a mile and started to breathe heavily.

"No! Not now," he said quickly, getting up and holding his head.

It was in pain. Searing hot pain.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled and collapsed on the floor.

"I will never go away, and you know it" said a voice in his head as it trailed away.

Platinum tried to get up but couldn't. His vision was hazy and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, this is the second chapter of my fanfic, hope you enjoy. Also, I will be uploading weekly.**

The Tales of Darkness

Chapter 2

Dirty Dancing

It was pouring rain as Zadymiony ran all the way from his house to Sanctum. He was soaking wet as he entered the school and looked around seeing that all the other students had also gotten wet from the rain. Zadymiony had taken a step when he heard rumbling from outside and then within seconds there was a loud clap of thunder.

 _I wonder if this rain will ever let up,_ he thought to himself.

He continued to walk, once again ignoring the constant whispers about him, and finally reached his locker when he suddenly realized.

 _Where's Platinum?_

He looked around hoping to maybe find him with a group of kids, but no luck.

 _He didn't get sick did he?_

Zadymiony tried to think what could have happened, but was interrupted by a group of screaming girls charging through the hall, knocking him against the wall.

 _What the hell was that about?_

But his question was immediately answered when he saw the group of girls stop at what looked to be a crowd of students surrounding someone who seemed to be entertaining them. Zadymiony walked closer to see what was happening. Someone in the middle seemed to be doing some sort of ridiculous breakdancing. His face was smooth and had short black hair with long rainbow bangs covering his right eye. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a black button up dress coat with a white t-shirt underneath and had long pinstriped pants. He was also wearing long heeled black boots. Every now and then he would twirl this way and that. He then began to spin on his head and then jumped high into the air and came down with a dazzling pose. The crowd exploded with applause as the student gave a small bow.

Zadymiony rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, the student saw him and gave a glamourous smile.

"Well I haven't seen you around," he said in a deep voice. "Do you dislike my dance movements?"

For some reason Zadymiony felt like his skin was crawling.

"Yeah, and so what if I do?" he scowled.

He dreaded this. Every girl around glared at him as though he had just insulted the man in every way possible.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" said the student with a cold smile.

"Uh."

But before Zadymiony could finish he was suddenly pushed into the center by the girls around.

"Show him whose boss!" they roared.

Zadymiony found himself all red in the face from the cheering of the girls all around them. The student stepped forward and bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rainbow Isco."

"Uh hello," said Zadymiony looking a bit awkward.

"Let me explain how this is going to work," smirked Rainbow. "I'm not really in the mood to fight combat wise, so instead we're going to do this my way."

He did a dramatic pose.

"We're going to do a dance off!" he called around the now screaming girls.

Zadymiony then went even redder.

 _Crap, I can't dance. But I can't let him know that or else he'll just laugh and then everyone will humiliate me._

He took a deep breath and finally said.

"You're on!"

"That's the spirit darling," cheered Rainbow.

He then started moving his feet. He stepped right, left, then left again. He started moving so fast that Zadymiony couldn't keep track at what he was seeing. Then Rainbow started to break dance uncontrollably. He went from twirling on his right foot like a ballerina to spinning on his head like some disco dancer. He then finally came to a stop.

"Now your turn," he panted pointing at Zadymiony.

Zadymiony gulped. How was he supposed to top that off? After a few minutes he then started to lightly move his feet left and right. To his surprise there were a slight few cheers from the audience. He then decided to try and pick up the pace. He danced this way and that, almost like he himself was one with Rainbow. He then did a small twirl and then started to break dance, all though not as good as Rainbow.

 _All right this is it._

He then got to his hands and knees and lifted his whole body until it was just his head that was touching the floor. Zadymiony then put his hands on the floor and pushed. He found himself spinning on the floor and the crowed exploded.

 _This doesn't seem bad I guess,_ he thought to himself.

But he spoke to soon. Shortly after his head spin he came crashing down on his back. There was a low boo in the crowd but he didn't care. All he knew was that he gave it his best.

"Well done," said Rainbow slowly clapping his hands. "But unfortunately, that was only the first round."

"What!?" said Zadymiony with his mouth hanging open.

"The next round you may find easier," he said smiling. "This next one is about both dancing and fighting."

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight."

"I changed my mind."

And so they both got into a fighting position, fists raised. Zadymiony charged and was about to deliver a blow, but by the time he got there, Rainbow twirled out of the way and kicked Zadymiony, tripping him. He got to his feet and was about to charged again but found himself face to face with Rainbow's fist.

 _Damn it. How is he so fast?_ Zadymiony wondered getting back to his feet.

Rainbow started doing small dances, waiting for Zadymiony to strike again.

 _Heh, now he just wants me to attack._

Zadymiony decided to attack from the left. He charged once again. Rainbow smirked and danced out of the way, but before he could, Zadymiony then jumped high in the air and delivered a kick in Rainbow's hansom face.

"Excellent darling," smiled Rainbow looking a lot happier. "But can you keep up with this?"

He then started break dancing but this time whenever a leg came up it hit Zadymiony square in the chest.

 _Uh-oh, not good._

Then he got an idea. He then suddenly grabbed one of Rainbow's legs.

"W-What the!" cried Rainbow.

Zadymiony then threw Rainbow across the dance floor, through the crowd, and smashed into the wall.

"Oh no is he okay?" cried a blonde girl with her hands over her mouth.

"You big meanie!" shouted another girl with pig tails pointing at Zadymiony.

 _I can't win can I?_ sighed Zadymiony putting his head down.

Rainbow got to his feet and started to slowly stomp towards Zadymiony.

"You-YOU," he said slight anger in his voice. "You…were….ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL!"

He then charged forward and grabbed Zadymiony in a one armed hug.

"That was absolutely amazing! Where did you learn such magnificent moves?"

Zadymiony was both surprised and embarrassed at what to say in this situation.

"I don't know, I just did what I thought was best during the situation."

Rainbow laughed.

"Well then form this day forth we shall be the best of friends. What do you say?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Then it's settled," smiled Rainbow. "I'll be seeing you later then."

He waved goodbye and gave a small wink that made Zadymiony shudder. The group of girls followed him out of the lobby.

 _He's a strange one that guy._

* * *

Platinum woke up with a start. He looked around and found himself in the middle of the back of an ally way. He got up slowly and put his hand on his head.

"Ow, my head is killing me."

He stood up and looked around and flinched at what he saw. There were several bodies lying on the ground.

"Are they alright?" he said to himself.

He walked closer to the one nearest him.

"Hey buddy are you okay?"

He turned the man onto his back and his heart sank. The man seemed to be looking straight in the sky with a blank expression on his face. Platinum put his finger under the man's nose. He was dead. Platinum got quickly to his feet, shaking in fear.

"No, N-No this can't be happening. Not again," he said, lips trembling.

He looked around at the other bodies. Some looked like they were stabbed in the chest, others with snapped necks. A tear ran down Platinum's cheek.

"I'm…so sorry," he said slowly.

He took his scroll out, dialed the police department, told them the situation and waited. He could hear sirens in the distance. He took a deep breath, and walked away from the scene. By the time the police had arrived, he was gone.

Platinum was walking along the road. A clap of thunder echoed around the city.

 _Why? Why did it have to happen again,_ he thought to himself.

He continued to walk until he found himself in front of his house. He looked up at the sky and frowned.

 _Why am I the one who has to hurt this peaceful city?_

He walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

"What!? He wasn't there?" cried Coral.

Zadymiony was back in Coral's cabin behind the school.

"And to top it all off you made friends with another person!?" Coral finished still shocked at what Zadymiony had told her.

"That about sums it up yeah," said Zadymiony with a shrug.

"Man that stinks," sighed Coral.

There was a long pause until a loud clap of thunder shook the whole cabin.

"Ah!" screamed Coral and jumped from her chair into Zadymiony's arms.

Zadymiony stood there for a few seconds until Coral then realized the situation she was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said going red. "I just don't like thunderstorms."

Zadymiony set her back down into her chair.

"It's fine," he said also going a little red in the face.

After a few minutes, Coral finally spoke.

"So what do you think happened to him?"

"Not sure, but I hope it wasn't anything bad."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Coral froze and looked out the window.

"Oh no, they found me."

Zadymiony looked outside. There was a gang of teenagers all wearing black leather jackets and jeans. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Hey, get your butt out here! We know you're in there!"

"Stay here," said Zadymiony in a serious tone.

He opened the door and, from the looks of it, all the students were well armed. Some were carrying large clubs, others were carrying axes and machine pistols.

"Who the hell are you?" said the tallest one in front.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Now leave before I use force."

The tall man smirked.

"With what? You don't seem to have a weapon."

He turned around to look at his gang.

"You five. Get him."

The left half of the gang started to charge after Zadymiony. He reached for his masamune sword, pressed the button, and it extended. Within seconds he charged too, and swung his sword so fast that no one saw it move. They were at a standstill from one end to the other facing in opposite directions. There was a slight gust of wind, and the five gang members that attacked Zadymiony fell on the ground, all clutching their chests in pain.

"W-What just happened!?" said the tall man looking as though he just saw death itself.

"Look deadbeats," glared Zadymiony. "You're lucky to have aura, because if you didn't, you'd be dead on the spot."

The tall man just stood there trembling in fear.

"W-We're not afraid of you, right guys?"

He turned around to look at his gang, but they were already gone along with the ones that had been injured.

"You'd better run before I change my mind about sparing you," Zadymiony said putting his weapon away.

And with that, the man ran for it.

Zadymiony walked back into the cabin and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are they gone?" Coral asked with her head down.

"Yeah, they're gone."

Coral looked up, tears were in her eyes.

"Who were they?" Zadymiony asked looking serious.

"They're the people I told you about before who are always following me," said Coral in a quiet tone.

Zadymiony sighed and leaned closer to Coral.

"You might want to be a little more specific than that."

"Well," muttered Coral. "I used to work for them."

Zadymiony raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have anywhere to go, so I asked them if I could work for them and they said 'yes'. They were able to provide me with a place to stay and I got good payment."

Coral started to tremble and more tears started to well up in her eyes.

"But then as time went by, they started to treat me differently. They started pushing me around and asking me to work faster even though I was going as fast as I could. Then one of them grabbed me and started shaking me, and then I…I."

She put her hands on her face and couldn't control herself.

"I threw a glass at him. There was blood everywhere and next thing I knew, I was running outside. I didn't look back. I just kept running until I felt safe enough away from them."

She tried to wipe her tears away.

"A-And I've b-been running from them ever since."

The next thing she knew, she felt arms around her.

"It's okay," said Zadymiony in a calm voice. "I'm here to protect you."

Coral hugged back.

"I'm sorry if I was like that. I just wanted to get it off my chest and…."

"Shh," said Zadymiony patting her on the back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Coral finally said.

"I don't know what to do now. They know where I live and I don't know where else to go."

"Why don't you come live with me?" suggested Zadymiony.

Coral looked up at him.

"What?"

"If you live with me they won't know where to look."

"Yeah but what if they do-"

"Coral," interrupted Zadymiony. "Trust me, they'll never find you. I'll make sure of it."

Coral smiled and hugged Zadymiony, tears in her eyes once again.

"You're the greatest you know that?"

Zadymiony smiled. Sunlight had filled the room.

"You can count on me to protect you. No matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is Chapter 3 of my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Also, Chapter 4 may take some time so I apologize if nothing gets posted for a while.**

The Tales of Darkness

Chapter 3

Secrets

"Hey, time to get up."

"Hm?"

"C'mon Coral, it's time to get up."

Coral got out of bed to find herself face to face with Zadymiony.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Seven thirty, I have breakfast ready so come down when your dressed."

Coral got her clothes, found her way to the shower, finished, got changed into her clothes and headed downstairs.

"Why are we up so early?" she yawned sitting down.

"Because," said Zadymiony also sitting down. "We're going to school."

Coral's eyes snapped open.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I thought it might be good for you to get to know some new people and try to live a normal life."

"But," said Coral. "I don't know anything about school."

"Don't worry," said Zadymiony sipping his water. "We'll talk to the headmaster and make an arrangement."

Coral opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she continued to eat her breakfast. After they had finished, they headed out to Sanctum. It was a clear day as Zadymiony and Coral continued to walk, which seemed like an hour to Coral since she kept asking Zadymiony if they were there yet or not, but nonetheless they arrived just on time.

There were a lot of students, and most of them were looking curiously at Coral who seemed to be trying to hide behind Zadymiony.

"Zady, everyone keeps looking at me," she whispered looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about them. Our main goal is to talk to the headmaster which should be - Ah here we are."

They found themselves in front of a set of double doors that had automatically opened when they entered. The office was rather big, on one side of the room was a tall book shelf, the other, a giant picture of a forest that was covered with red trees. At the other end of the office was a desk and sitting behind that desk was the headmaster, Prof. Lec Desmond. He had grey hair with little bits of black and had gold yellow eyes. His face was a little old and wrinkly. He wore a blue pinstriped suit with a red necktie, along with black jeans and black shiny shoes. He looked up at the duo as they walked in.

"Good Morning," he said in a calm voice. "May I help you with something?"

"Yes," said Zadymiony trying to calm down Coral who seemed to be shaking with fear. "This is my friend Coral and she wants to join your school."

Zadymiony gave Coral a pat on the back to make her stop shaking.

"V-Very nice to meet you," she said bowing slightly.

Prof. Desmond chuckled.

"Well, I can tell it's her first time coming here. Please, have a seat."

He motioned his hand to two chairs that were in front of his desk. They both sat down, except that Coral almost fell out of her seat but was caught by Zadymiony's hand who helped her up.

"S-Sorry," she said going red with embarrassment.

Prof. Desmond smiled.

"There's no reason to be afraid. We're just having a simple chat."

Coral took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now Coral, why do you wish to enroll at my school?"

Coral thought for a moment and said:

"Well, I want to be a huntress, and maybe learn a lot about the world, and try to find something to live for."

Zadymiony looked at her and thought that maybe she was a little bland with her reasons of wanting to be in Sanctum.

Prof. Desmond narrowed his eyebrows.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" asked Coral going red again.

"No, I can tell that your determined of doing whatever it takes to being a huntress, even though you may not look it, but there's one lack of evidence that you do not possess."

Coral cocked her head to one side in curiosity.

"You, Coral, need to possess a weapon."

Zadymiony slapped his hand on his head. How could he have forgotten that students need a weapon to enroll at Sanctum in the first place.

"Oh," said Coral in surprise. "I, uh."

Prof. Desmond raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to use a weapon?"

Coral lowered her head.

"No, I don-."

"I can train her," interrupted Zadymiony standing up. "Just leave it to me professor."

Prof. Desmond also got up.

"Very well, I trust you will teach her everything you know Zadymiony?"

Zadymiony nodded.

"You can count on it."

Coral looked up at Zadymiony.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll be enrolling in this school in no time," he said giving a thumbs up.

And with that, they headed out of the office.

* * *

They were walking in the hall when someone called Zadymiony's name.

"Hey, Zady!"

Zadymiony turned around and saw Platinum walking up to them.

"Platinum! Where were you yesterday?"

"I was…"

Platinum thought for a moment.

"I was sick."

"Well, it did rain yesterday to be fair," said Zadymiony shrugging.

"Is this your friend?" asked Coral from behind Zadymiony's back.

"Yeah, Platinum, this is my friend Coral."

"Hello," said Platinum with a smile.

Coral stayed put for a few moments then came up to Platinum and kicked him in the knee.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Platinum rubbing his leg.

"Don't ever abandon my friend again!" she cried.

Both Platinum and Zadymiony were surprised at this.

"Okay," said Platinum putting up his hand. "I promise I will never leave his side again."

There was a pause of silence until the bell rang for class.

"Welp, better get to class," said Platinum putting his hands together. "I'll see you two later."

And he walked off.

"Uh, what should I do?" asked Coral.

"Why don't you go back to the house," said Zadymiony putting his hands on her shoulders. "We can start your training when I get home, okay?"

"Okay," said Coral. "I'll see you then."

She turned around and walked out the doors.

* * *

Coral was bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to do other than to wait for Zadymiony to get home. She sat at the table. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. She finally got up and decided to look around. Since she was in someone else's home it wouldn't hurt to have a little peak around. Coral opened the door to Zadymiony's room. There was really nothing in there except for a bookshelf, a bed, a table with an alarm clock on it, and a closet.

"Let's start there," said Coral to herself as she approached the closet.

She opened it and found nothing but clothes and some wooden sticks.

"Maybe these are what I'm gonna use when Zadymiony train's me to sword fight."

She picked up one of the sticks and gave it a swing.

"I guess I could try to get a head start of things."

Coral gave a few more swings until she accidently knocked some books off the shelf. She scrambled to the floor and started picking up books until she found something that fell out of one of the books. It looked like an old picture of a family. Coral examined it more closely until she recognized who the small boy was in the photo.

"Aw, Zadymiony looked so cute back then," said Coral with a smile.

She looked at the other two.

"These must be his parents."

"Yeah they are."

Coral looked up quickly and saw Zadymiony standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Coral getting to her feet. "I saw one of your sword sticks and I thought I could get a head start of training, but then I accidently knocked over some books and I found this photo."

Zadymiony stood there trying to process what Coral had just said since she was talking rather fast. He looked at Coral and frowned.

"That photo was taken ten years ago, and all it does is bring back bad memories."

He walked over to Coral, snatched the photo from her hand, and put it back in the book.

"Why does it bring back bad memories?" asked Coral.

Zadymiony clenched his fists.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't!" said Zadymiony raising his voice.

There was a long pause. Zadymiony's fists were shaking so much at the thought of the past. He never wanted the past to happen. He never wanted his parents to die. He never wanted the White Fang to even exist. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist.

"I understand your frustration," said Coral softly. "I also understand if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that sometimes it's best to talk about some things better left forgotten."

She let go of Zadymiony and started to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry if I caused you pain."

"You didn't," muttered Zadymiony.

Coral stopped in her tracks. Zadymiony let out a deep sigh and said:

"My father was in the police force, in a special squad to stop the White Fang. Then one day, he and a group of men found their base and took action. He was the only survivor. A few days had passed after the battle until…until."

Zadymiony clenched his fists again.

"They found our house and ambushed us. They killed them right in front of my eyes."

Tears started to fill his eyes.

"That photo makes me both sad and angry."

He sat on the bed and put his hands over his face.

"I hate the Faunus."

Coral walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said putter her hand on his shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Zadymiony finally wiped his tears away and said:

"So, would you like to start training now?"

Coral was a bit surprised that Zadymiony was now calm again.

"Sure," she said smiling who also had a bit of tears in her eyes. "Let's do it."

They both got up, grabbed wooden sticks from Zadymiony's closet, and headed outside in the backyard. They got into fighting positions and began to spar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 4 of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

The Tales of Darkness

Chapter 4

The Unknown

It was dark outside as all the lights around the city started to go out from the windows of houses. People were getting ready for bed. Eventually the street lights came on. The air was still. The only noises that could be heard were either from cars going by every now and then, the stray cats that were rummaging through garbage cans, and someone running down an alleyway in panic. He kept running until he finally ran into a dead end. He turned around, fear in his eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you," he pleaded falling to his knees.

"Oh really?" said the man standing in front of him. "Then explain this!"

He grabbed the sack on the man's belt, and pulled out a key.

"You should know better than to steal from those you don't know," said the sinister man and pointed his crossbow at him.

"P-Please," said the man shaking. "I d-didn't k-know…"

"Didn't know what!" roared the man now pointing the crossbow so close to him that it was right in-between his eyes.

"That's enough Ecru," said a calm collected voice.

Behind Ecru was a man in a long white cloak covering his whole body from head to foot except his face which was strangely covered by a grey metal mask.

"I'll deal with him," he said approaching the cowering man.

"W-What are you…?"

But the man was cut off. It seemed as though he was sort of choking but he didn't feel any pain from his throat. Instead he felt like something was draining from his body, like his life.

Then the man collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"Wha-What did you do to me?" he gasped.

There was a short pause and then the cloaked man said.

"I took away your aura."

The man's eyes widened.

"What?" he cried looking both scared and shocked.

"Finish him Ecru," said the man walking away.

The man named Ecru turned to face the shocked man and fired his crossbow.

* * *

Ecru and the cloaked man had made their way to their hideout. They entered a room which looked like an empty office except it was all dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. They both walked over to the desk, Ecru then pressed a button underneath it and the part of the room they were standing on started to go down. After a few minutes they had reached their destination. The room was very large and had a lot of technology everywhere as though they were in a laboratory.

The cloaked man walked over to his desk and sat down, as well as Ecru but in a chair that was opposite of the desk.

"Did you really have to go and do that?" asked a man in the corner of the room

A very tan man with golden yellow eyes walked over to Ecru and crossed his arms. He was wearing an Egyptian headpiece and was wearing a gold sleeveless armored chest piece. He was also wearing long bronze wristlets around his arms, and long orange pants along with gold armored boots. He also had brown feathers all over his arms and instead of fingers, he had talons.

"Hey, he stole something from us so I had to go after him," laughed Ecru.

Ecru was tall and thin with black messy hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a dark blue vest along with a red scarf that he wore around his neck. He also wore black jeans with red trim and silver boots. He also had a long scar over his left eye from his forehead to his cheek which was covered by a black eyepatch.

"You had already taken away his aura so there was no reason to kill him," said the man still standing over Ecru.

"Well then, what did you expect me to do Rajah?"

"Maybe you should have just scared him to death," said another voice from the other side of the room.

A very tall buff man walked over to them. He had spiky yellow hair, with black highlights and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black collared shirt, along with lightning blue pants and purple boots.

"Not funny Ochre," said Rajah glaring at him.

"What? You want some?" said Ochre crossing his arms.

"Quiet, both of you," said the cloaked man from behind the desk. "There is no reason for pointless bickering."

Both Rajah and Ochre stood there, eyeing each other, and finally broke apart, facing their leader.

"All that matters is that we got back what was stolen from us," he continued. "Now, Ecru, have you found the location yet?"

"Sure thing, Xenon," said Ecru pulling out his scroll and showing him the map that had a red 'X' that seemed to be north of where they were.

"Excellent," said Xenon getting up from his desk. "The time has come for us to begin the project."

Together as one they headed to the elevator.

* * *

They had walked for a very long time until, after about two hours, they had reached their destination. It was a very tall skyscraper. It looked as though it was touching the sky itself. They looked around and saw a lot of security. Xenon looked over at Ochre and nodded.

"Show time," said Ochre cracking his knuckles.

He got out of his hiding spot and started walking towards the security as though he was a worker there.

"Halt!" said a few guards.

Ochre stopped and smiled.

"I mean you no harm."

One of the police officers walked over to him.

"Identification please."

"Oh come now. Is it really necessary?"

The police officer raised his gun.

"Your identification please," he said slowly.

Ochre sighed. He grabbed the police officer's gun out of his hand and broke it in two like a twig. He then grabbed the officer and threw him against one of the trucks that was nearby. The rest of the officers started running toward Ochre. He drew out his long nun-chucks and threw them at the officers who were closing in. They extended right to their feet and when they did, Ochre then tossed them in the air and smashed them against the pavement. Electric volts scattered everywhere electrocuting all the police officers.

"Nice work big boy," said Ecru as he and the rest of the group were joining him. "Next time though you should leave some for us."

Ochre merely grunted. They all entered the building. There were all sorts of mechanical devices and a lot of guards that were all pointing their guns at the intruders. This time, it was Rajah's turn. He pulled out and extended his staff and pointed it at all the guards. He shot a bolt of lightning which hit one of the guards, but as soon as it did, Ochre motioned his hand at the guard. Suddenly, the bolt of lightning found its way to the next guard, and then the next, and then the next. After a few minutes, all the guards fell to the floor.

"Boring," sighed Ecru. "Enough with the electricity, let's do something different next time."

"Fine then," said Rajah calmly. "You can get the next set of guards."

They made their way to the elevator. Ecru pressed the thirtieth floor and the elevator started to move upward. After a few minutes, there was a small ding noise and the doors opened. It was dark inside. The only source of light was coming from the other end of the room. It was bright and blue.

"Heh," sniggered Ecru. "Too easy."

He aimed his crossbow at what seemed to be a security camera, except there was a red line coming out of it. Ecru fired, and the camera was destroyed. He then aimed his crossbow all around the room at all the other security cameras, destroying each of them one by one. As he was doing this, Xenon was making his way to where the light was.

"That should be all of them," said Ecru putting away his crossbow. "Kind of wish there were guards to kill."

Rajah chuckled a little.

"What? Something funny," said Ecru crossing his arms.

Rajah just shook his head and turned to look at the shining light that was really bright now that they were closer to it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Xenon gazing up at it. "Ochre, if you will."

Ochre reached for it and pulled hard, until it popped out. He held out his hand to show everyone. It was a very bright crystal that almost blinded them all, but was very pretty indeed. Ochre pulled out a small box and put the crystal inside.

"So how is this thing going to help us?" asked Ecru as they started walking back to the elevator.

"All in due time Ecru," stated Xenon.

By the time they got halfway through the room, the elevator doors opened and an entire squad of police officers came out each of them pointing a gun directly at them.

"Put your hands where we can see them," called a man using a megaphone.

Xenon sighed and stepped forward.

"You sure Xenon?" said Rajah knowing what he was doing. "It may take a while to get all that energy back."

Xenon turned to face Rajah.

"With that crystal, we won't need to worry about it anymore. It will be a part of an unlimited energy source for our plan of operation."

He turned back to face the squadron. As soon as he did the man shouted:

"Fire!"

But before any of the officers could pull the trigger, there was a blinding flash of white light.

"W-What's goin-" said one of the officers but couldn't finish his sentence.

 _BOOM!_

There was a huge explosion as the entire top floor of the building exploded. As the smoke cleared, Xenon turned to face his comrades. They were all being protected by a barrier that Rajah had created.

"Man," said Ecru as the barrier disappeared. "You still scare me sometimes, you know that?"

"Is the crystal safe?" asked Xenon.

Ochre held out the box and opened it. The crystal sat there, untouched.

"Good," said Xenon. "Now, let's get back to base before they send the whole army."

* * *

They were back in the laboratory, discussing how they could have done a better job with the plan.

"All I'm saying is that we could have been stealthier," said Rajah sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" laughed Ecru also sitting down.

Xenon and Ochre were approaching the wall that was behind the desk. It automatically opened as soon as they stood face to face with it. Inside was what looked to be a metal suit. Ochre grabbed the crystal and put it inside the chest part of it. The crystal floated and began to spin slowly as it gave a small sliver of light.

"Only four more to go," said Xenon gazing at the rest of the pieces of the metal suit.

"Wait, there's more?" said Ecru getting up. "I thought it was just that one?"

"True we could just use this one crystal," said Xenon turning to face Ecru. "However, once it's used, it can never be active again. But, if all five are joined together, then the power becomes infinite."

He walked over to his desk and sat down as the doors behind him closed.

"We set out tomorrow. So be prepared."

* * *

Gun fire was heard all around the city as Xenon and his team progressed through the streets to get to their destination. Once they got to the building, Ecru kicked the doors open and started firing at every guard he could see. Rajah had put up a barrier to protect them from the guards that were still firing at them.

"Why can't they just give it a rest," cried Ecru over the loud noise of gun fire.

Eventually, all the guards had been killed and they all got in the elevator and headed to the top floor. Once they got there, all the guards in the room immediately started firing but had no luck as Ecru had already killed every single one. They all walked toward the other end of the room and found another crystal that looked exactly like the other one they had already gotten. Ochre pulled it out and put it in a large box that had three other slots.

"Not surprised they all look the same," chuckled Ecru as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Well, what did you expect Ecru? They're supposed to look the same," stated Rajah.

Once they were back outside, they started to walk down a winding road. A few minutes later they found the airship that they had taken and walked inside.

"Take us to our next location," said Xenon to the robot piolet.

It nodded and the ship had taken flight and soared through the sky.

"So where to next?" asked Ochre crossing his arms.

"Vale," said Xenon looking out the window. "Surprisingly, they are keeping three there."

"Of course," said Rajah sitting down. "They know what happened yesterday so they want to keep them all protected at once."

"Precisely," said Xenon.

"Kind of dumb if you ask me," laughed Ecru putting his hands behind his head.

After about a few hours, they arrived at Vale. They landed in the docking area and found their way into the city.

"This place will be heavily guarded so use everything you've got," warned Xenon.

"Got it," they all said.

They finally had reached the building and, sure enough, it was very heavily guarded.

"It's like they brought the whole army," said Rajah in a serious tone.

"What's the plan?" asked Ochre.

Xenon thought for a moment and finally said;

"Give them hell."

And with that Ochre, Rajah, and Ecru all darted towards the guards and fired everything at them. Ecru was shooting everywhere and stabbed every guard he got close to by splitting his crossbow into two small daggers. Rajah was blasting different elements of dust, burning, freezing, and shocking every man that tried to swing at him with their swords. Ochre was simply grabbing and throwing people against the walls of other buildings or was shocking them with his nun-chucks. Twenty minutes later, all the guards were dead. They all walked into the building and surprisingly found the place empty.

"Where is everyone?" questioned Ecru as they made their way to the elevator.

"They must know we're here," said Rajah. "It could be a trap."

They all entered the elevator and headed to the top floor. When they arrived, as expected, a lot of guards were in the room all aiming their guns at them.

"Okay, I'm getting really sick of this," frowned Ecru.

"Not another step," said a voice from across the room.

It looked to be the leader of the group and he was aiming his pistol at a small box on a table.

"If you take another step I'll blast these crystals to pieces."

Xenon smirked.

"Kill them."

Once again, gun fire was flown everywhere. Rajah quickly ran towards the right side of the guards, dodging every bullet that came towards him, and began waking at every guard with his staff. Some of the guards started to charge towards him but were blasted away as fire had come out of Rajah's staff. Ochre was in the center of the group, grabbing people with his nun-chucks and electrocuting them. A guard was about to slice at Ochre's back with a sword but was shot in the chest by Ecru who was standing guard for Xenon.

"Enough of this," said Ochre under his breath.

He retracted his nun-chucks and began to absorb all the electricity from them. His body was surrounded by an electric force field.

"Shoot him!" shouted the leader of the platoon.

But before they could, Ochre pushed his hands forward. Enormous amounts of electricity came out of them, shocking every last remaining guard that was there.

Xenon made his way towards the now trembling leader who still had his pistol aiming at the box.

"Fool," said Xenon and began to take away the leader's aura.

Once he had finished he turned towards the box.

"Open it."

Ochre had opened the box and there was shock on everyone's face. Instead of three crystals, there were only two.

"Where is the last one!?" shouted Xenon facing the man.

The man laughed.

"It's gone."

"Tell me where it is!"

"No, you'll have to look for it on your own. Not that you'll find it anyways."

Xenon turned towards the elevator.

"Kill him."

And with that, Ecru shot at the man and his body fell limb.

* * *

"Man what a day," said Ecru stretching his arms.

They were all back in their base. Xenon was gazing at the suit which now had four crystals all gleaming inside each body part.

"So what now?" asked Rajah.

Xenon turned to face all of them.

"We will turn Remnant upside down to find the last crystal. No matter what it takes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

The Tales of Darkness

Chapter 5

Heavy Duty

Zadymiony swung his wooden sword at Coral but she swiftly dodged it and hit Zadymiony in the leg, causing him to fall to one knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Coral holding out a hand.

"Don't let your guard down," said Zadymiony and swung his wooden sword at Coral who blocked it with her own."

Coral smirked.

"Who said I was?"

She then knocked Zadymiony's sword out of his hand and was about to deliver the final blow, but he dodged and went for his sword, grabbed it, and threw it at Coral which hit her hand causing her to drop her sword. Zadymiony ran as fast as he could and grabbed Coral's sword and pointed it at her.

"And that's the match," he said smiling.

Coral sighed and collapsed on the grass.

"That was exhausting."

Zadymiony sat down too.

"You're getting better. Just keep trying."

"But don't you think you're pushing me just a little too hard?"

Zadymiony looked up at the sky.

"Well, you need to be alert at all times. Fighting is not a game. Whenever you fight an opponent, never let your guard down. Fight with everything you've got."

He looked back at Coral.

"I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Coral went red in the face. Zadymiony got up and held out his hand.

"Let's go get some rest."

"Alright," said Coral smiling.

* * *

The next day, the two of them found themselves in front of the school doors. Coral looked to her right and saw a bunch of kids looking at a sign that had been put up.

"What are they looking at?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Zadymiony looking in the same direction.

Coral looked at him confused.

"That's a sign for the end of the year tournament."

"They do that here?"

"Of course they do," smiled Zadymiony. "It's fun."

"But, they're fighting each other. How is that fun?"

Zadymiony sighed.

"You'll see when you get into it."

"W-Wait!" stumbled Coral "I'm entering?"

"Well why wouldn't you?" said Zadymiony scratching the back of his head. "That's another reason why I'm training you."

Coral opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Don't worry, it's not until the end of next week."

Coral took a deep breath.

"What if I'm not cut out for it?"

Zadymiony smiled.

"You will. Trust me."

* * *

They walked inside the school and were greeted by Rainbow who danced his way towards them.

"What's up darlings," said Rainbow while doing a twirl.

Zadymiony shuddered at the sight of him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Coral.

Rainbow turned to face Coral.

"Oh? And who's this cutie?" he asked.

"This is Coral," said Zadymiony. "She's-"

"Oh darling," said Rainbow blushing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Zadymiony cocked his head to one side.

"Tell you what?"

Rainbow smirked.

"The fact that you had a girlfriend."

Both Zadymiony's and Coral's faces became ruby red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Zadymiony as Coral faced the wall.

"Oh, sure, sure," said Rainbow still smiling. "That's what they all say."

Rainbow looked at Coral who was crouched on the floor twiddling with her fingers, and smiled to himself.

"Welp, I'd better be off to class. See you two later."

And he danced off to hit class.

Zadymiony and Coral stood their ground for a good five minutes until the bell rang and they both headed to their classes.

* * *

Platinum was sitting in his combat class, listening to Prof. Violet Honeysuckle's lecture about the importance of being a hunter. She wore a long white lab coat over a purple blouse and blue jeans with brown heals on her feet. She had long wavy maroon hair and brown eyes that were gazing around the class, continuing her lecture.

"Alright," she finished clapping her hands together. "Is there anyone here who would like to volunteer in a sparring match?"

Platinum's eyelids drooped and next thing he knew, his head hit the top of his desk.

"Mr. Mork," said Prof. Honeysuckle putting her hands on her hips. "Thank you for volunteering."

Platinum looked up, embarrassed. He walked over to the arena as Prof. Honeysuckle looked around at the rest of the students to see if there was anyone else who would like to volunteer. Finally a student named Fern with spikey red hair and lilac eyes came forward onto the arena and stood in the opposite end from where Platinum stood.

"Are you two ready?" asked the professor.

Fern pulled out his machete as Platinum pulled out his katana.

"Begin!"

Fern charged at Platinum and swung his machete, but Platinum ducks under it and slashes at Fern's chest, sending him a few feet back. Platinum then switches his katana to pistol form and starts firing at Fern, but he barrel rolls out of the way, changing his machete into a mini flamethrower and starts firing at Platinum who also dodges and starts firing his pistol, directly hitting Fern in the chest.

 _Now's my chance_ , Platinum thought.

He begins to charge at Fern, when he feels a throbbing pain in his head.

 _Damn it. Not now._

Platinum continues to charge but collapses halfway across the arena. His vision is becoming blurry and could see people running up to him but couldn't make out who they were.

 _Will I be cursed with you forever?_

And he blacks out.

* * *

The bell rings signaling the end of the day. Zadymiony and Coral walk out of their classroom and head to the door.

"So did you like that class?" asked Zadymiony holding the door for Coral.

"Yeah, but the professor himself was kind of irritating."

Zadymiony chuckled.

"It was funny when the teacher asked you to stand up to the class and introduce yourself."

Coral went beat red.

"That was embarrassing, and you know it."

But she too started to giggle a little bit.

A slight breeze came over them. The sun was setting and the air was becoming colder. As they continued to walk Zadymiony looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Coral.

She turned to see where Zadymiony was looking and she saw through the window that Platinum was in the Nurse's office. She looked at Zadymiony who also looked at her and they both nodded and headed back into the school. As they enter the office, Platinum is just heading out the door.

"Oh, hey guys," he said with a slight smile. "What's up?"

"Did something happen?" asked Coral with slight concern in her voice.

"Nothing happened."

Zadymiony raised an eyebrow.

Platinum was massaging his right arm uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Platinum sounding a little irritated.

Zadymiony thought for a moment and then slowly moved his hand towards Platinum's arm. In an instant, Platinum grabbed Zadymiony's arm, tightly clenching it.

"I said nothing happened," said Platinum, anger in his voice.

They both glared at each other for a moment, then Platinum released his hand from Zadymiony's arm and stormed out of the school.

"There's definitely something wrong with him," said Coral looking back at where Platinum had left.

* * *

Platinum was speed walking home, still fumed with anger.

 _Why do I feel so angry? There's nothing to be angry about._

He suddenly stopped and looked at his right hand, covered by his glove. He slowly reached to pull it off, but resisted.

 _No, I shouldn't._

He sighed and continued to walk, feeling a little bit better.

 _I shouldn't get mad at my friends for something that's my problem._

He stopped to think of what he just thought.

 _Friends…That's a nice thing to say._

He smiled to himself and kept on walking until he found himself in front of his house.

 _I hope we can stay friends forever._

He walked inside and shut the door behind him with a slight frown on his face.


End file.
